


Vici Vidi Veni: Delia

by Draycevixen



Series: Vici Vidi Veni [3]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rape, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V still keeps an eye on an old acquaintance.</p><p>In part, V's memories of the events in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/183671">He was Hers</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vici Vidi Veni: Delia

.

He watched her often.

Delia was so easy to find when not at work. She was always on her couch, wrapped up in a soft blanket. She would read a book while classical music played in the background.

She was so easy to find. Why hadn’t he done anything yet? He knew he watched her looking for some sign that would make his decision easier, but all she ever did was sit on her couch, reading a book.

His tea and toast and jam were calling to him. He checked again that the door to the monitor room was locked and removed his mask and gloves. He stared at his hands. What would she think of him now?

He turned to look at a different monitor, to check on Dominic's house. The boy still wasn't home yet. A soft noise drew his attention back to her monitor. She had closed the book and stretched out on the couch, her eyes closed against the lamp light. She looked tired, as always. Her brow wrinkled, like she couldn't remember something of vital importance. He watched as her hands clasped tightly together.

Was she going to pray? And if so, to whom would she pray? He was familiar with the furrow that was forming between her brows. She was considering a course of action.

Her grip slackened and her hands slid down under the blanket, as a slow smile spread across her face. He could see her hands moving, her legs spreading wider.

"You're mine V," she breathed through her smile, barely loudly enough to be picked up by the hidden microphone.

He choked on his toast. He'd never seen any sign before that she thought about that night. He had been trying to forget it for years.

 

 _He'd been grateful for her attention at first, enjoying the frisson of pleasure when she'd accidentally brush up against him. He hadn't known who he was anymore by then. Any little thing that caused him to feel anything at all was important to him. Delia's batch 5 and Valerie had changed all that. Suddenly he could see everything clearly.  
He could smell Delia's fear that her project would be closed down and he'd despised her for it. He'd made eye contact with her for the first time, like she was some sort of insect beneath his notice._

 _He'd woken up to find himself restrained, tied naked to his bed. The moment he'd met Delia's eyes he knew he'd made a mistake in allowing her to see his true feelings._

 

He moved closer to the monitor, mesmerized by the movement of Delia's hands beneath her blanket.

 

 _Initially he hadn't known what she was going to do. He'd expected further drug testing, but as he'd looked into her eyes he'd realized she had worse humiliations in mind. Despite himself, his cock had hardened at the thought._

 

He glanced down at his lap, astonished. An idea doesn't get an erection. Undoing his fly, he reached for his gloves, pulling them on. He was unwilling to touch anything of Delia's creation with his bare hands.

 

 _She'd straddled him and taken him in her mouth. He'd tried to pull away and she'd bitten him. Lightly, just a reminder of who was in charge. He'd thrust into her mouth, unable to stop himself. She'd smiled around him, one hand working between her own legs._

 

He took the idea's erection carefully into one gloved hand, keeping time with Delia, while the other hand reached out to caress the monitor.

 

 _They'd come together. He'd hated himself for his weakness, just wanted her to leave, but that hadn't been enough for Delia. She'd wanted his last inch. He'd heard the buckles as she'd altered the small straps around her hips. He'd felt the penetration of one cold oily finger. He'd recoiled as far as the restraints would allow from the first touch of the cold plastic against his thigh, and then again as she'd moved up into position over him._

 _"You're mine," she'd whimpered as she'd pressed down and into him._

 _He forced himself to remember it all. He'd become hard again as she'd entered him._

 

With that long repressed memory, he joined Delia in her release.

Delia rolled over on to her side and picked up her book.

"If only I could sleep," she murmured to her empty room.

"Soon Delia, you'll sleep. I promise," He whispered.

He slowly removed his ruined gloves.

.


End file.
